


Reville

by Alvin12nu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin12nu/pseuds/Alvin12nu
Summary: Roy and his crew and his (mis)adventures following the behind the scenes of FMA.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 23





	1. Late for Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic on here, please let me know how I did and if you have any suggestions, comment below!

**East City 1912**

_ Shit shit shit I’m gonna be so late!  _ Was all that Roy could think as he dashed down the street and into Eastern Headquarters gates. 

As he rounded the corner into the main central courtyard, he could already see all Headquarters personnel outside, preparing for their daily formation. Unfortunately, today was not the Colonel’s day. 

“Where’s the Colonel?” asked Havoc in a low whisper, glancing quickly around to look for any signs of him.

“He’s definitely gonna have to write this up later.” chuckled Breda, earning him a snicker from Falman beside him.

“Will you two shut up? We’re in formation.” Hawkeye snapping back, quickly silencing the men and sighing.  _ Nice going Colonel, late again. _

With a quick step and a sprint, Mustang was able to slip in behind his team, seemingly unnoticed as the Battalion Sergeant Major began the first call.

“Battalion! Atten-tion!” 

What followed was the simultaneous sound of 400 heels clicking together in unison, leaving a loud pop ringing through the courtyard. 

“Report!” 

As the Sergeant Major began receiving the overall muster report of each unit and office for the day, Hawkeye sighed internally before raising her hand in a crisp salute to report her own team’s roster. 

“Six assigned, five present, one-”

She was interrupted by a loud cough behind her, resulting in the slight tilt of everyone's head in Roy’s direction. Roy looked disheveled and out of place if it weren’t for his uniform. He flashed a quick grin before continuing to stare straight ahead, acting as if he hadn’t had a clue about where that cough came from. 

Hawkeye shook her head before finishing her report, “Six assigned, six presented, all accounted for.”

The Sergeant Major returned a salute, and shouted out “Post!”, prompting the Colonel to march to the front of his unit, replacing Hawkeye as the leader. As he walked up, he glanced over at his Lieutenant, seeing her face, stoic as ever, and definitely not happy with his tardiness for the day.

_ I’ll make it up later or something. _

“Present, arms!” and with that, the staff of Eastern Headquarters saluted, watching their green Amestrian flag rise up on the pole, the start of another day at the office.

Roy and his team began to make their retreat to the interior of Eastern HQ, following the vast crowd of people back inside. The large majority of those moving back in were headed straight for the mess hall, the opposite of where Mustang's office was. As he and his group made their way up the steps, Roy looked to his left, seeing his Lieutenant give him a stern look of disapproval, which he believed was a result of his inability to show up to work on time. He sheepishly grinned, turning back around and walking through the large double doors of the main hall, and down the hallway towards his office. The sun shined through the window, illuminating the white marble walls and tiles that he walked upon. As he got closer, there were portraits and paintings of old and new officers, who had either shown great heroics in the field or retired from working at Eastern. The one at the very end was his, the newest.

_ Hero of Ishval huh? Some hero. _ He thought, clenching his teeth and moving through into his office. Stacked neatly on his desk were a large pile of papers, about four inches tall. He looked bewildered, turning back around at Hawkeye, who was already sitting at her own space, directing the others around the room to get back to their work as soon as possible. 

"Lieutenant?" he questioned, almost with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yes sir?" she replied flatly, not even taking a moment to gaze up from her work.

"What the hell is this?"

"You should know sir, you're the one who failed to turn in any intelligence reports this last week." for a moment she glanced up, seeing his body deflate as he moved and plop down in his chair, watching as he ran a hand through his hair and groaning before taking out a pen from his desk. 

"This is gonna be a long day." he replied, picking up his mug and taking a long, long sip, enough to annoy the rest of his team.

"Yes sir, if you keep that up."


	2. Another paper, another paper

**16:31**

_**Click click click click.** _

A sigh escaped the young Colonel's mouth as he groaned and stared at the work before him. He scanned the page up and down and yet, was unable to determine the contents of the paper he was staring it. The reason? He was simply _scanning_ it, not even reading the fine print before him.

_Uhhhhhhh, what's this even about? Oh it's for a report on Sergeant Major Fuery. Uh huh, uhhhhh, we are pleased to yada yada, alright I'm done reading. Sign here, easy._

He quickly scribbled his signature across the bottom of the page, quickly adding the paper to his "Out" tray. "This is so boring. Hawkeye I'm going on a break." Roy got up from his chair and placed his pen back into his desk, but not before his trusted Lieutenant appeared in front of him, holding out an even larger stack of papers, which led to him freezing dead in his tracks.

"Eheh, what's this?" He asked, looking down at the pages before him.

"Command wants you to review and sign this report on Eastern forces' effectiveness sir."

"Is this about us remaining combat effective orrr.." _Maybe I should just run past her and make a break for it._

"Yes sir, and whether or not we'll be receiving budget cuts sir." _Make a break for it sir, I dare you._ Her eyes gave him enough motivation to turn around and for him to sit back down, sighing loudly and very obnoxiously as he began to flip through the pages of the report comprised by Eastern Intelligence. The rest of his team moved around freely, as they had mostly finished their work for the day and were preparing to leave. Even Havoc and Breda were up and about, getting ready to head out for the day.

Roy mostly grumbled to himself, making small notes and comments as requested within the report. This time he would get his work done, this time he would finished, this would be the day he actually got ou- _Hey wait a minute, where'd everyone go?_ Before he knew it, the office was empty and quiet, all save for Hawkeye who was reviewing his previous work, and making many, many corrections.

Roy stopped for a moment, watching her work away. Seeing her scribble this and scribble that onto one paper and onto the next. He noticed that as she worked, she would occasionally blow a puff of air out through her nose. How she seemed so focused on her (technically his) work. She was paying no mind to him, simply reviewing mistake after mistake on his pages. A missed signature here, a grammar mistake there. She wondered how a man like him honestly made Colonel in such a short time. She looked up for a moment to check if he was still reading, to nobody's surprise, he wasn't. He was knocked out cold on his desk with a pen in his right hand and his face smeared across the table. She could feel the sides of her face tugging at her lips into a small smile. She noticed how he breathed very slowly and how his hair was completely disheveled but despite this it had some charm to it. She looked at her wrist to check her watch: 18:54. She was going to let him sleep until 1900, then drag him out of the office before it got too late.

_Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me Roy._

* * *

"Colonel. Colonel. Sir." Riza tucked at his arm, shaking him in an attempt to wake him.

"Mhm yeah yep just five more." He replied, turning his head to the other side to not face her, by the time he realized where he was, it was too late.

"Yes sir, you leave me with no choice." Hawkeye reached behind her back, unclipping and drawing the pistol she had from her holster out, and pulling the slide back to make a loud audible _**CHCK**_.

Almost immediately Mustang got up, waving his hands in front of himself in an act of self defense, and trying to grab the pistol away from her.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT I'M AWAKE I SWEAR LIEUTENANT!" He screamed, scrambling towards her as she sighed and put her pistol back where it belonged.

"It's time to leave sir. It's going to be too dark soon." She said holding his black trench coat in her arms and helping him put it on as he very tiredly stood up.

"Y'know Lieutenant, keep this up and it'll be like we're married." He said, chuckling a little as he straightened out his uniform, readjusting it back into place. He glanced over at her as he reached into his desk, grabbing his gloves and some miscellaneous items. He was hoping for some sort of expression, he unfortunately got none in response.

"Never in your wildest dreams sir." She replied, flatly staring at him as he turned to face her. She was used to this song and dance by now, he would say something like that, and she would think nothing of it, at least not in the office, at least, for now. The pair both proceeded to leave the building, walked out into the large courtyard and beyond the gates, returning salutes along the way at the gate guards. It was a cool, fall night. The brisk cold air hit both of them, and the looming clouds overhead meant only one thing.

"Rain. God damn it." Roy said, looking up and towards the ominous gray blob moving towards them.

"Yes sir, we should hurry back."

They both quickly picked up the pace, Roy taking his hands out of his pockets and beginning to move slightly quicker. They soon came towards a large apartment complex, one set aside for those who worked in Eastern Headquarters. Before they could properly under cover however, they could both feel trickles of rain drop down upon them, drop by drop slowly increasing in intensity and quantity as they got to their respective apartments. It was a little secret that they both lived across from each other. Very rarely were they seen walking to HQ together, as he would always leave late, and even less so when walking back, as they both left too late for anyone to really see them.

As they walked through the side door and into the apartment's hallways, they both went to their respective doors, both fumbling with keys in their pockets.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir?"

"What time is it?"

"19:27 sir."

"Hm. How about I come over later, if you're free?" He said this smirking, leaning on his door frame as she turned around to face him. He studied her face, and yet again, found nothing. Very rarely did she ever let her guard down.

"That would be wildly inappropriate sir, and besides, someone has to finish your work." She flashed a quick smile back at him, holding up the report he left on his desk earlier.

"Well then, goodnight Lieutenant."

"Goodnight sir." She clicked her heels together and gave him a crisp salute, and he returned a very half assed salute before doing an about face and heading into his apartment, flicking on the lights and shutting the door behind him.

_Inappropriate my ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying, some extra heart wrenching painful stuff in the next chapter


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violent intense stuff in this chapter so be warned

**???**

"Incoming! Incoming! Cover now!"

An artillery shell smacked against the earth, exploding on impact and sending shrapnel in all directions, followed by a massive shock wave. Roy looked up from where he was, he was face first in the dirt, gritting his teeth as he felt the impact of the shock ripple through his body. _How the hell am I here?!_ Roy thought, kneeling as the soot and ash in the air began to subside. He felt out of place, lost, one moment he was sleeping in his bed in Central, the next, back in Ishval.

"Major, Major!" Roy jerked his head toward the direction of the yelling, seeing the men that were previously before him turned into nothing but corpses. To his surprise one of the men he saw earlier was still alive, crawling or attempting to crawl as he held his hands by his stomach. He was bleeding profusely, blood pouring onto the sand and seemingly being swallowed up by the desert. The soldier earlier yelling at Roy had ran over to his injured comrade, attempting to drag his friend back to cover, despite his buddy's grievous condition.

"Hey sir! You've gotta get a me-" Before he could finish his sentence, a shot rang out, followed by a burst of machine gun fire, cutting down the both of them where they lay. In the sweltering heat and in the cruel, cruel sand of Ishval. As Roy got up, he began to run, run to where ever he could, as far as he could out of this hell hole. _This can't be fucking real, none of this is!_

He was able to reach a small observation outpost before long, and slid into cover next to a radioman who was currently on the line attempting to get any support possible.

"OP Sierra to Watchtower, requesting fire mission, grid eight digit, 2385 5672, fire for effect over!"

"OP Sierra this is Watchtower, confirmed grid coordinates, fire for effect, over."

Mustang peaked over the small concrete wall he was under, watching small muzzle flashes reveal themselves from the buildings in front of him, barely being able to see silhouettes behind them. "Specialist!" He shouted, turning to the young radio operator beside him.

"Yes sir?"

"Hold off on another barrage, I'm going in."

"Yes sir!"

Roy looked down at his hands, making sure his ignition gloves weren't ripped, and pulling on them to ensure they were on tight. He watched as seven rounds of artillery splashed in front of him, a few landing their mark and reducing some buildings to rubble. However, the Ishvalans were still fighting, putting on a stiff resistance despite their exposed position. He hated his job here, he despised the fact he was being used as a human weapon, but what else could he really do? He leaped over the cover, sprinting across open ground and feeling his boots sink into the sand on each step. He readied his hand, his fingers in position to deliver a snap of flame at any moment. He stopped short of breaching a small house, peering around the corner to only get a close bullet as a greeting.

_Shit, that was a little too close._

He focused his energy into preparing a direct blast into the room around the corner, snapping and watching as the flames engulfed the building, followed by the heat, and then the screams, the screams of men, and then women and children as well. His heart sank as he sprinted around into the room, his pistol in his hand clearing the corners which to his horror, held the charred and writhing bodies of Ishvalan civilians, mixed in with insurgents. The air was filled with the smell of burning flesh, a copper-metallic smell mixed in with the likes of beef being charred in a pan. Around him they were screaming, begging for mercy, pleading for him to end their lives in one swift blow, not to let suffer in pure agony. He was horrified, as he saw a woman cradling her child in her arms, with the eyes of her own child burnt out, and her skin on her forearms dripping onto the floor before him.

"Please... Save us.." The walking corpse said, holding out the child to him, as if to say he was the one to rescue whatever dead thing was in her arms.

Stunned, he turned around to the door but the door wasn't there, instead Riza was before him, in her uniform, kneeling down and with a pistol pointed at the back of her head.

"Why Roy, what have you done?" He reached out to her, to scream, to do anything to save her, but the gun fired, and he could do nothing but watch as her brain matter was spattered before him and her lifeless body collapsed onto the floor.

"Riza!" Was all he could say, before the gun was pointed at him, and fired.

* * *

Roy woke up in a cold sweat, feeling a pounding headache and having extremely labored breathing. He could do nothing but sit up and try and breathe, as his hands were shaking before him. Gradually, his breathing got worse and worse, getting more and more desperate as he sat there on his bed.

"Fucking, shit."

The images of those he killed flashed before him, and the image of his Lieutenant, his precious Riza dead before him, was a constant photo that reverberated between each short breath. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the tears that began to trickle down. He couldn't stop his teeth from gritting and he couldn't stop himself from burying his own face in his hands as a way to suppress whatever emotion he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hurt me to write


End file.
